Saint Rose Academy
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: When Amy Rose starts a year at a new school, the last thing she is excpecting is Shadow the Hedgehog and Thorn Tsubasa, whats the deal with these guys? she has no idea, but she soon will, her life depends on it...im not kidding, she could die
1. Warning

**Standard Notice for All Who Intend to Continue Reading.**

**Hello, this is the author Hitomi, I would like to make a statement before you being reading, this fanfiction is very old, which mean an unprecedented amount of errors, clichés, bad spelling, bad tact, uncalled for and unjustly outspoken opinions and the like. I am not proud of these works and will take them down shortly in lieu of something far more tolerable. **

**If you wish to continue reading, but all means go on.**

**(*) NOTES SPECIFIC TO THIS STORY(*)**

**I really do not care for this fanfiction anymore and may or may not re-write the entire thing. It will most certainly be taken down shortly, It is most defiantly weird, and painfully poorly written. I do not mean to discredit myself as an author, but please keep in mind how OLD this is.**


	2. From The Start

Saint Rose Academy

~ _Mk, this has been coming to me for a long time, so I finally decided to type it out, bye the way, I plan this to drag on for a while so… yeah, whatever This is the first of many chapters, I was listening to harry potter while I was typing it, every thing else is totally original, except that I do not own any of the sega characters mentioned. This is also like, a totally different world, I tried to keep the characters personalities as close to how the really are so, bare with me, This is one of my first fan fictions so…I hope it doesn't suck, if it does let me know, thank you! ~_

It was even more beautiful than she had ever imagined, the night sky, from a bird's eye view. It was simply breath taking. She sighed, inhaling the fast moving air, she knew it was a dream, and she knew she would wake soon, but she enjoyed it while she could, until the telltale sound of her alarm clock would wake her. _Why must this end? _She thought sadly…

The clocked woman was short, but he knew her well, for she was who had taught him nearly everything he knew. He ruffled his sings as she gazed into the lake. They had traveled a long way to get here, but it was worth it. She stood there looking into the unreflecting water. He could see the bottom of the lake, and he always, even when he was little, wondered why the lake never reflected its gazer, or the night sky far above. He had an urge to ask her why they had come, if all she had planned to do was stare at the water, but he was quickly silenced when three roses came into view in the water…then they rose up, out of the water, and into the cloaked women's hand. She smiled slightly and brought them over to a flat stone by the side of lake.

"Thorn" she whispered quietly, calling him to her side. "Do you know what these are?" he thought for a moment, his fourteen-year-old mind racing,

"Uh…they are three roses…one is pink…one is red…and one is…is it dead, or is it naturally black?" The women smiled.

" No, feel the petals of the black rose…" he did so, and found them silky and full of life, he snatched his hand back in shock. "You still see only the obvious, my boy" she went on " Then again, you know not of the many powers of a rose…or, what their color can tell you. You see, in an animal, specifically the one you must deal with…the fur color is something you must pay attention to." Thorn shuttered, he knew from a young age, that he was destined to protect an animal…a very special one…he wasn't sure what he would be like however.

"And what animal might that be, Lady Gwen" asked Thorn quietly. She didn't look up at him; he hardly ever saw her eyes.

" She will be just like you…a hedgehog, with the wings of a swan…" He took a step back, in pure horror and astonishment. But in his step back, there was also relief…this meant he wasn't alone…

"What must I protect her from?" he asked quietly. He though he saw Lady Gwen sag slightly, then very quietly, on he could here her words

"Love" at this, he relaxed.

"That's hardly an ordeal," he said lightly. "Sure she may be a girl, but love is hard to find, I'm sure if occupy her time, she wont ever fall in love" Lady Gwen turned to him, holding the pink rose.

"IT will not be as easy as you think…for at first glance…she may not seem that beautiful or charming…but as she grows…they will see…al of them will see, and fall for her, this includes you Fang" she very sternly. He stared at her, hardly daring to breath. _This cant be possible, no…I will not fall in love with the other winged hedgehog…I wont allow it, not now, not ever,_ he then noticed Lady Gwen speaking.

" –Pay attention to the color of her fur as she grows, if it strays to red…she is falling in love, very deep and hard to brake love…This color, Thorn, is the color of her demise, she will die shortly after her fur color is crimson… IF her fur should stray to the color Black…she is being lost…she is being dragged away from use, and this, means the death of you Thorn, so, if you want to live with the knowledge you could die at any moment because of this girl…then you will leave her to her own wishes, in hopes she dies before you, or, you can protect her, for her own sake, and for yours.

Thorn stared at her. He knew what he must do, but something was biting him

"Lady Gwen" he asked softly. "Not just anyone, can make her fur color dark…and kill me…is it him, my longest lasting enemy, that will bring her fur to shadow, and her heart to his darkness…Is Shadow the one that will kill me, if she falls for him?" Lady Gwen didn't move…then she finally spoke

"You always where a smart one Thorn…"

Soft bells where ringing, and she reached her hand out from under the covers to silence them. Then she quickly pulled her hand back the warm sanctuary of the blanket. IT was fall outside her window…and she was to leave to a school far away from her, one of the most elite privet schools in the world. Her traveling clothes and uniform where laid out on her floor, her trunk packed full with all her belongings, all that was left to do was get to the train station.

"Screw it" she whispered, and turned over to fall asleep again.

"AAAAAAMMYYYYYYYY!" sang a voice from the other side of her door. "TIIIME TO GET UP PUNKIN!!!!" the door burst open and her mother waltzed in. threw off her covers and embraced her. "OOOH! My poor baby is going to go away for a whole year! IM GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH MY LITTLE ROOSEY! OOOOH!" she practically sang, swing poor fourteen-year-old Amy in a circle. Her mother was a retired theater actress…and things never seemed to be quiet.

"Um, yeah, I'm gonna miss you to mommy" said Amy tiredly

"Well then get up up up! Its time to get ready for your first year at Saint Rose Academy!" Amy sighed, she wasn't exactly ecstatic about going on this trip, it meant leaving her house and her mother alone for all of fall, winter and spring, The picture of her mother putting a Smart Ones in the microwave and the whole house burning down was all to vivid in her mind.

" Mom, are you sure your gonna be okay?" Amy asked a Few minutes later, She was down stares in her Black skinny jeans, red turtleneck that hugged her nicely, and a heavy winter jacket in her arms. Her pink quills brushed nicely and her uniform in a bag.

" OH honey, don't you worry about me" she said flapping a hand dismissively. "I'll be absolutely fine!" just then some water over flowed form a pot on the stove, Amy helped her mother clean it up, then they where off to the train station.

"Bye mom" said Amy hugging her mother hard.

"Bye Amy, you study hard and make me proud ok?" said he mom, hugging her back.

"I will" with that she turned and headed of to the train, a conductor took her trunk for here and she took a seat bye one of the windows, waiting for the train to start.

" Umm, excuse me," said a small sweet voice. A Cream colored rabbit was standing bye the seat, "Do you mind if I sit there…everywhere else is pretty much full. " she said, pointing to the seat across from her. Amy shook her head and the Rabbit sat down. "I'm Cream by the way' she said, as she sat, her feet didn't touch the ground.

"I'm Amy," she said, " um, I hope you don't mind me asking but…how old are you?" Cream looked up with understanding.

" Oh, well, I'm only eight, but you see, my family has connections, and they wanted met to start early so…here I am." Amy thought about that for a moment

"That sound reasonable, I hope we get to see each other on campus." Cream nodded and smiled sweetly. _Well, at least one good thing has happened_. They talked for the rest of the train trip, and then changed into their uniforms, Cream's was fitted specially for her. And Amy was sort of in-between small and extra small, so her uniform fit her snuggle. _Great, _though Amy flatly as she looked at herself in the mirror, the Uniform was a White button up shirt, with a black over coat and the school emblem on it, a rose (duh) a Red plaid skirt and white knee socks with black loafers. The guy's uniform was similar except they had black pants instead of red skirts.

She also had a heavy black cloak to help keep her warm, as well as many of the other students. Cream and herself stepped of the train into the brisk fall air. IT was over cast, so she had no sense of time. They all took another, smaller train to the actual school grounds. As she looked up around her, she was awed by the staggering height of the buildings…she had read in her packet that the school was and old mediaeval castle, they had renovated and rebuilt parts of it, but it was still beautiful. She wondered how her knew life her would be.


	3. Shadows

_Ok, so this chapter is when things kinda actually start, so yeah, um, oh! I forgot to ask for comments in the last chapter… so please comment! Thank you _

Oh, yeah, there are different points of view from here out, um, also, slight language warning…sorry

(Amy's P.O.V.)

The Dorm room wasn't to small, and I was sharing it with a cat named Blaze, She seems a little cold towards me, and I'm not sure why… Any way, it has a huge tall floor to ceiling window that dominates the back wall, and then there are two beds, closets and desks for us. She took the one on the right, so that leaves me the left…witch sucks, because now I have to sleep facing the wall if I'm gonna sleep at all, oh well. She's still unpacking and I just finished, she seems to have a lot of sports gear with her. She must be a tomboy…Oh; maybe she thinks I'm a girly girl because my fur is pink…well I'll have to straiten that out. As I stood her ears twitched and she turned to face me.

"Listen, I don't know if you got the wrong first impression about me, but don't judge me because of the way I look." At this, she smirked.

"You look like a slut to me, with your tight uniform and over don makeup." She turned back to unloading a bag full of baseball equipment. I stared at her in shock. I just had to choose today to where eye liner. I usually don't, but I figured, first impressions right? I hadn't though about what that may look like with my uniform. I frowned at her.

"I'm not a slut, ok? I'm in-between the sizes, and I usually don't where heavy makeup." She turned again, her smirk not as hard.

"Yeah, we'll see about that wont we." With that she turned again, and continued unpacking, completely ignoring me. I sighed and got my cloak; the school was so pretty, why not look around? I passed many people in the hall, figuring out there classes, visiting with old friends, looking confused and making friends. I passed a bat, fawn, squirrel, blue hedgehog and a yellow fox. When the Blue hedgehog glanced at me, the Fawn shot me a glare that could kill, as I passed them, I smiled to my self, I had found the real school slut. The Squirrel seemed to be one of her posy, but the Bat just looked board.

I kept walking through the halls until I found a way out of the building. Once out side I passed a green plant looking girl, she had in glasses and was already reading a text book, nearby there where another group of girls almost as sluty looking as the fawn, they where talking about the girl who was reading, and the one in the front, a Black cat started to walk towards the girl. I could see the scorn on their faces. I though for a second, I still had a chance here, but if I didn't do something the green girl could get hurt. I looked around; no one else seemed to be making a move to help her. In fact, they all seemed to be enjoying the show. _Pigs_ _I_ though flatly, and sighed.

I walked over to her, but they beet me to the girl.

"Hey there, what s you name?" I heard the Cat ask, as I got closer. The girl looked up wide-eyed. Fear flashed in her eyes as she warily answered.

"C-cosmo" The cat looked to her friends and they snickered.

"Well, you must be new huh?" she said with an all to sweet smile, I was nearly there. The green girl nodded. The Cat looked down at her. "Well then, what I'm seeing makes sense, this courtyard, is ours, see, and…I really don't think you should be here. Do you think so?" she said, leaning in close. When she saw the girl hesitate, she lifted her hand to slap her. As it came down, I caught it. She looked at me in shock and annoyance.

"Hey, what's your problem?" I asked. She glared at me.

"You, bitch, now fuck off" I gave he a flat look. Seriously? This is a private school, god, and my grandpa who was a navy seal doesn't even swear as bad as these girls.

"Um…no, I don't think so, why don't you just go away, and leave her alone, or...maybe you like being hurt?" I was bluffing, and this could turn out bad. It did, she caught my bluff and laughed, along with the rest of them. She raised her other hand and shoved me down, the green girl shrieked in surprise. She was advancing on me. I looked up at her, as evenly as I could.

I faintly heard Cream say my name off to the side of the courtyard. Then some one said the cats name, witch must have been coal, because she turned to look at him.

" And what might you be doing?" the voice asked, very dark and cold. Coals eyes where big, and she along with all the other girls and the green girl where blushing like mad. I peered around her legs as the God slowly walked into the yard.

(Regular P.O.V.)

The Crimson eyes trapped the Black cat. She quickly backed out of the way, so he could see the girl that would have taken a beating if he hadn't come. The look on her face puzzled him, until he realized what was wrong. This little pink hedgehog wasn't blushing. Not even quivering. This was very strange. Not one girl in this school didn't fantasize about him at first site. He shrugged to himself and stopped a few feet away from the group. He glared at them and they took on his command without him saying anything.

As they ran the black and red hedgehog held out his hand to the girl, though, to his complete astonishment, she rejected it, and stood up on her own. He put his hand back to his side and turned to the Cosmo.

"Are you alright?" he asked her; she barley nodded and got up, giving him a week smile and running off. He knew she already liked someone. People where staring at the two on the middle of the yard, the girl began to speak.

"Thanks for the help, I hope I see you around, or something" she flashed him a small smile, not timid or flirtatious at all, just friendly and turned to leave, he caught her hand as she turned, and felt her tense. _So touch gets through to her_ he thought _good, she's not completely insane. _The black and red hedgehog was not at all cocky, but now, he was very curious about this girl.

"What's you name?" he asked calmly. She looked at him, her emerald eyes meeting his crimson. She replied calmly, almost coldly,

"Amy Rose, you?"

"Shadow" she looked at him for a moment

"Don't like your last name?" she asked flatly.

"Not really: he said releasing her hand. She started to turn away again.

"Well nice meeting you Shadow" this time he wasn't quick enough, she left the yard in an instant, as she did this, Shadow turned, to meet a pair of Golden eyes from across the yard. He turned from them, and headed of in the direction of his dorm

_Hoped you liked it, please comment,_

_Nya ^.^ _


	4. Golden wings

_Ok, thnx to all who commented, um, yes, so here is the next chapter. _`w`

*****

She kept walking, until she felt someone fallowing her, she turned to see Cream, Blaze and Cosmo coming up behind her. They where in a corridor that was in the edge of the school, the trees branches reached in through the columns from the forest right out side.

"Amy! Amy, are you ok?" called Cream, running up to hug her. Amy hugged her back, smiling. "I was so scared for you!" Cream said quietly. Blaze cleared her through, Amy looked up at her.

"I…I guess I was wrong about you…" she said, scratching the back of her head and looking out the columns at the forest. Amy smiled and nodded at her.

"Its ok," she looked at Cosmo. "Do you know those girls?" Cosmo looked at her shyly.

"Not really, they…well they usually act that way towards me…I may not look like it, but I'm a second year…" They all looked at her in shock.

"So…" Blaze shook her head, and looked down at the green alien. "Your OLDER than me?" Cosmo looked up shyly.

"Yeah" she said. Then she looked at Amy. "Thank you so very much for sticking up for me" she said bowing slightly. Amy laughed nervously.

"Don't mention it, someone had to help you."

"But YOU did," she bowed again. "I am forever grateful" Amy waved her hand dismissively, like her mother.

"Don't worry about it." She said smiling. "Just promise me one thing," she said winking and holding up a finger. Cosmo nodded. "Promise you'll be mine and Creams friend…and Blazes friend." Cosmo looked stunned, and so did Blaze. Then Cosmo smiled and nodded.

"I promise" Amy leaned forward with Cream and hugged her, holding out her arm for Blaze. The Cat hesitated for a moment, and then joined in. They all heard the great bell tower strike seven. The rabbit, hedgehog and cat all looked at each other. "Um" spook up Cosmo. "That's the Dinner bell, from seven to nine." They all nodded and went of to the dinning hall.

He watched all of this from the cover of the Golden leaves. His eyes only for the pink hedgehog. He knew now exactly who she was. Amy Rose. The one he had waited his whole life for.

Quietly, he got down from the tree, brushing the leaves out of his quills and cloths, very briefly, he rested his hand above his heart, and felt the pulls of the mark. He would have to wait to get to know her. For the three others had to be found first. But things weren't going as planed. Because Amy didn't act how she should have. So now, HE had an interest. And this was not good. So, he would have to make a choice.

*****

The Dinning hall was huge, with rose and rose of long tables. They all got there dinner and sat at one close to the wall. Amy couldn't help but notice that the Blue hedgehog she had seen earlier wouldn't stop staring at her. Finally, she couldn't take it.

"Hey" she said leaning over to Cosmo to whisper. "What's wrong with that blue guy?" Cosmo glanced over at The Hedgehog, absently chewing on a chilidog, while he stared at Amy.

"Um, that's Sonic…the schools playboy, or one of them I guess." She looked at Amy concerned. "Looks like you his new toy…" Amy smirked and looked again. This time, Sonic caught her eye. He licked his lips and winked. She smiled sweetly at him and gave him the finger. He shook his head in amusement. And turned back to his group, laughing.

"Great, that's what? Seven enemies on my first day" she sighed, and Blaze patted her shoulder.

"Good job" she said smiling. Amy smiled back. They all said good night to each other and Blaze and Amy went back to their dorm. They got dressed for bed, Blaze in a loose T-shirt and sweat pants, Amy in a blue knee length nightgown. Blaze smirked when Amy came out of the Bathroom. "It really a good thing I know you now" she said, climbing into bed and getting out a sports magazine.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Amy, slightly confused. Blaze glanced up from he magazine.

"That's a very cute little night gown honey," she said in a girly voice. Amy looked down in mild annoyance. She usually didn't sleep in nightgowns, but because she had a roommate and was body shy, she was going to start warring them. She got into bed and punched her pillow into shape, then lay back, looking out the window. She fell asleep before Blaze turned out her light.

The moonlight bathed the room in silver. Amy looked up with bleary eyes to see a winged figure standing in the open window. His eyes glowing gold. She sat up slowly, and swore she saw it smile.

(Amy's P.O.V.)

As I looked up, I was sure it was a boy, a very cute boy. I looked harder, but I didn't have to, he stepped down from the window and held out his hand. I looked to the right, Blaze was fast asleep. I warily reached out and took the hand. It was soft and warm, like the hand that had tried to help me up earlier today. I looked up, but I didn't see a black and red hedgehog, I saw a gold and white hedgehog, with the most beautiful wings I had ever seen. He spook then, his voice like an angles.

" Mrs. Rose. Would you like to see the forest at night?" I looked up in awe. Did he mean we would fly? I nodded weakly. And he pulled me closer to him. Then he picked me up completely, and, before I knew it, we where out the window. We where flying.

(Blaze's P.O.V.)

I heard people talking quietly, and then a quite gust of wind, and the windows slam shut. That jolted me awake, I looked up, the windows where closed, I looked to the side, Amy was still asleep. I shook my head and went back to sleep.

(Normal P.O.V.)

The next morning was Saturday; the students had three days to get used to the school before classes actually started, so Amy got up, and threw a pillow on Blaze.

"Wake up!" she exclaimed. Blaze murmured something, then sat up weakly.

"What Amy, at six on a Saturday, what?" she said, glaring lightly at the pink Hedgehog.

"Oh Blaze, I had the most amazing dream! A golden angle came to our room, and, he my hand, and we flew all around the forest, and we talked and, oh blaze, he was so hot!" Said Amy hugging her self and blushing. Blaze looked at her, and snickered for a moment. Amy looked confused. "What?"

"Was he a hedgehog?" she asked between bubbles of laughter. Amy though for a moment than jumped up and down

" YES! YES HE WAS!" she squealed excitedly. Blaze burst out fully laughing now. "What's so funny?" she asked her, Slightly angry.

"You dreamt about Thorn Tsubasa!" said Blaze loudly, between laughter. "I- I saw him-" she could barely speak from laughing so hard. "I saw him w-watching you def-end in the courtyard!" she said, her voice rising, and then she couldn't speak anymore. Amy watched her, with stunned silence.

"You mean…he's real?" she whispered, with joy and disbelief. Blaze nodded, as she clamed down.

"I sat with him on the train, we talked a little, he's real quiet, anyway, I can introduce you to him, if you want." Amy looked at her stunned, then she practically tackled Blaze down on the bed.

"NO! DON'T TO DARE!" she screamed. Blaze sat up easily under Amy's little wait.

"Relax," she said, lightly pushing Amy off of her. "I wont, if you don't want me to." She got up then to go brush her teeth and change. Amy sat on her bed and breathed deeply for a moment, but every time she was calm, Thorn popped back into he mind, making her heart race. There was a knock on the door. Blaze was still in the bathroom.

"I got it," said Amy, Her quills where slightly ruffled, but she didn't care, it was the girls dorm. She got up, and opened the door, leaning only her top half out. To see, none other than Sonic, with a grin on his face. When he saw her nightgown, the grin widened.

_Hope you liked this chapter…yes, please comment, I'll have the next one out as soon as I can_


	5. His power

_Ok, thanks for all of the encouragement! So, next chapter starting…now! (Sorry its kinda short, BUT BIG SHADAMY MOMENT! So…read it…please…now)_

"Well, hello there little girl" Said the arrogant blue hedgehog. She looked at him in disbelief. Behind him stood a red echidna and a silver hedgehog.

"How did you even get in here?" she asked, moving more so behind the door. He watched this with amusement.

"Oh, don't be shy," he said grabbing the door, and opening it all the way. She stood her ground, outraged by his intrusion.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" asked the silver hedgehog a little warily. Sonic turned to him.

"Introducing myself, and you two," he said with a smirk, just then, Blaze walked out of the bathroom, in a sports bra and running shorts, with some running shoes. She froze in the process of putting them on, balancing on one foot. She looked at the Boys then at Amy. Rage invaded her eyes.

"Amy" she said, her voice tight. "What the HELL is going on?" she asked. Then she remembered Sonics reputation, and re directed her rage to him and his friends. "Or maybe" she sneered, coming to stand next to Amy. "I should ask what a perverted guy like you is doing in the girls dorm, in the room of two freshmen at seven ten in the morning?" Sonic studied her as well, the echidna looked away, respectfully, but the silver hedgehog was blushing like mad, not sure where to look.

"Like I said," continued Sonic, looking back at Amy. "I'm Sonic, this is Knuckles" he said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the red echidna, " and the silver dude, is Silver, easy to remember, right?" with this, he stepped closer to Amy, leaning down to her face. " I just thought you should know who I am," he said smugly. Amy stared at him with cold rage, hugging her self, trying to cover up. Blaze put her arm around Amy, making Sonic look up at her.

"Leave, now" she said, her voice dripping with venom. Knuckles took Sonic; shoulder, spinning him around.

"I couldn't agree more," he said in a gruff voice. Sonic smirked and did his best to not look like he was being controlled, and walked away. Silver however, remained staring at Blaze's running outfit; She stared back at him, blushing slightly. A red-gloved hand came back through the door, taking Silvers wrist and dragging him out.

" Well, that was unwelcome," said Amy, closing the door. Blaze nodded.

"How did they even get in here?" asked Blaze, while she went through her bag, looking for something.

"I have no idea," said Amy going into the bathroom to brush her teeth and quills. Blaze finally came up with an IPod a clipped it to her shorts.

"Be back in an hour" called Blaze as she closed the door to the dorm. Amy decided to take a shower, as long as she was alone. When she was done she dressed in a light purple T-shirt with a black hooded jacket and faded blue, torn jeans. She put a matching purple bow in her hair and went out to take a walk in the forest. On the way she passed people going on early morning walks and runs, but not many people where up early.

She reached the edge of the school and the start of the forest, choosing a random path. Her walk took her by a lake, and it often branched out into other little paths, but she stayed on the main path. But suddenly, out of the golden and amber leaves she saw a dark figure. It was wearing a long black jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and a loose fitting maroon T-shirt. His long Dark quills ruffled by the slight breeze. He turned to her, his crimson eyes meeting hers. She smiled and waved. He was too far away for her to see if he smiled back. But after a moment, he jerked his head, a motion for her to come to him.

She looked at him for a moment, shrugged and walked over to him. When she was nearly to him, he started walking, he turned and went what looked like strait into the wall of trees, when she got there, she saw that there was actually a hidden path there. She moved the branches aside, and had to keep doing so, until the bushes opened, unexpectedly into a wider path. A few yards ahead, she saw him, the wind making his long black jacket fly out around him like a cape. He turned, hearing her come through the bushes.

He motioned with his finger for her to come to him again. She walked forward, looking around in awe at the beautiful fall forest, the trees creating an arched tunnel, with golden light dotting the path. As she got close to him, she saw that he was standing under a great golden oak, its beautiful leaves falling around him, and her as she entered the clearing created by the roots of the massive tree.

It must have been three stories tall, and through the thick growth behind it, she could see the shimmering of the water. It was right on the shore of the lake. She hadn't realized she had kept walking, she was now only a few feet way from him, it was to late to back up, but he didn't seem to mind, and she swore she saw him step closer still.

"Hello again Mrs. Rose" he said quietly, though his voice rang around the clearing, the wind becoming one with it. The golden snow of the leaves falling around them, becoming ablaze with the light of the cold fall sun. His eyes calm, and warm, almost drawing her in. She blinked as she felt herself blushing slightly.

_Great, second day, and I already have a crush…or is it?_ She thought looking at him closer. She expected to see him studying her body, but to her surprise, his eyes where only for her face. She blushed harder, _yeah, I like him…dammit_ he smiled slightly, and gently brought his hand up to rest on her cheek. He didn't have a smile on his face, but his eyes where smiling. He lightly swept some of her quills out of her eyes, and then very quietly he said. "You have very pretty eyes…" she looked down, blushing even harder. This was pretty bad, she was sure he could see and feel the heat on her cheeks. He brought his hand down, and turned away from her.

"Mrs. Rose" he said louder, so she could hear him. " That was very brave, what you did to defend Cosmo, but…" he said turning. "It was also incredibly stupid," he said, frowning. "If I hadn't come, you might have been very badly hurt." His voice was hard. This dragged her out of her daze.

_Scratch the crush thing_ she thought flatly, frowning. "So you saying" she said, starting up. "That I can't defend myself? That I need protection? Are you saying I'm weak?" She growled quietly, some how knowing he could hear her, and he did.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying Ms. Rose." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Those girls are jealous pathetic lowlife, with a lot of power, you do remember the reason people come to this school don't you? The real reason?" he cocked and eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, its because we all have special powers, I know I know" He smirked at her, and for an instant, looked just like Sonic, this made he clench her fists. Then very quietly, closing his eyes, he said "And you don't know what your power is…do you…" He looked up at her, his crimson eyes flashing. She stared at him in shock.

"How did you know that?" she said wide eyed. He smirked again, making her wince.

"Not many freshmen come to this school knowing what there power is, not in the first couple of days, that is." He said, leaning against the huge tree. She glared at him.

"You know what, when I do find my powers, I'm gonna make you respect me," he looked up at her blankly.

"You think I don't respect you?" she sighed heavily, covering her eyes lightly.

"I don't mean as an equal," she looked up, determination sparking in her eyes. " As your better" with that she turned and started to walk away. As she neared the end of the tree tunnel, she turned back, to see Shadow wasn't there anymore. She looked at the tree puzzled. She would have heard him leave. As she turned again, she was knocked on her back. She expected the fall to hurt a lot more than it did. She tried to move, but found her arms and legs pined. She looked up in shock to see Shadow holding her down, his face only inches from hers. Quietly, he leaned down, as if to kiss her. She held perfectly still, in shock and rage. Centimeters from her mouth, he stopped, and quietly whispered.

"You have no idea how powerful I am…why do you think they run" he didn't move his face away form hers, but actually moved closer. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't breath. She was blushing like never before, she didn't think it was possible to be burning as badly as she was. " I can show you…if you like,…" he whispered even more quite. He leaned down closer, and very lightly brushed his lips against hers, it lasted know more than a few seconds. Suddenly, she couldn't feel him on her; she blinked, to find him gone, completely. Breathing heavily, she looked around, searching for him. But he wasn't there.

She jumped at a rustling in the bushes. And, right before her, stepped out a Golden hedgehog. His over coat on loosely, his long sleeved white shirt had a cross design on it, and his skinny jeans where torn. He smiled down at her. Then, very quietly, he chuckled.

"Having fun with Shadow?" said Fang the Hedgehog.

_Tee hee, I hate myself, because personally, I hate cliffhangers…but whatever, if I should go on, please comment!_

_Nya ^w^_


	6. Testing you

_Um…yeah…chapter 5!_

She looked up at him in shock, blushing bright red. She could hardly breath, let alone speak or move. He continued laughing quietly at her, and then leaned down, offering her his hand. She sat there completely stunned, not moving.

"Oh come now, its kinda cute that he picked you out of all the other girls at this school" he said, smiling. Then, when she still didn't move, he reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. She let him, still speechless, then very quietly she said.

"How much did you see?" he smiled at her.

"Enough, anyway, I'm not sure if we've properly meet. My name is Thorn Tsubasa." He held out his hand again, this time she shook it.

"Amy Rose" she said, recovering a bit. "Its nice to meet you…" she said looking at him. "I've heard of you," she said. "But I'm a little confused, what does Tsubasa mean?" He just looked at her for a moment, as if contemplating something. Then, quietly he said.

"It means those with wings." He said, flashing her a dazzling smile. He had two sharp fangs. She looked at him with interest.

"That's a really cool last name," she said, meaning it. He laughed.

"Why thank you, so, aside from your little boy friend, what do you think of the school so far?" he said walking past her and into the clearing, Looking up at the tall oak. She turned as he passed her and followed him.

"Well, its really big, and I already hate a lot of the students, but maybe they'll change. And I could stay out in this forest forever if I didn't have to go to school. " She said looking up at the oak with him, then closing her eyes, she sat down and sighed. "I can't wait to see the forest in spring, with all these cherry blossoms, the air should be filled with petals." She sighed happily at that thought. He sat down next to her leaning back.

"Yeah, its actually just like you said. Especially around valentines day." She looked at him.

"What? That doesn't make sense," she said cocking her head to the side. "There wouldn't be any petals in February." He shook his head.

"These cherry blossoms are different, not another forest in the world has them. They lose petals from late January to early May. Its really cool, the ground is practically pink for five months." He smiled to himself. _He sure likes to smile a lot…_she thought. Then, she smiled herself.

"That's really cool…" she paused for a moment. "So wait, are you older than me?" Thorn shrugged.

"That depends, how old are you?" Amy looked at him for a moment. _Well, I'm pretty sure I can trust him_

"I'm fourteen," she said, looking up as leaves began to fall again, the breeze ruffling their quills. A leaf caught in her quills, and before she could brush it away, she felt Thorns soft touch, lightly flicking the leaf away.

"That only make me two year older than you" he said softly, very close to her ear. She jumped not expecting him to be so close. She looked at him and he laughed, She punched him lightly in the arm.

"So you're a junior?" she asked, settling herself in among the roots again. He wagged his finger at her.

"Eaaanh! Wrong, I said I was two years older, not two grades" he said. She looked at him for a moment, smiling widely. _He's so different from the golden angel I dreamt about…then again, why would he be anything like that angel, it was a dream…_ she hadn't noticed that she was staring at him the whole time. He looked at her with an odd expression, and then smiled. " Enjoying the view?" he said winking. "I'm pretty hot, I know" She blushed, but she knew he was kidding, if Sonic had said anything even remotely close, she would have slapped him. But she felt at ease here, sitting in the rain of leaves, with Thorn Tsubasa.

"You meet who in the forest?" exclaimed Blaze once Amy had gotten back to the Dorm. Amy was sitting on her bed, reading a Manga book (Japanese comic for those who don't know)

Yup", said Amy, absently, wrapped up in Haruhi's adventure with the Host club. Blaze pushed the down, breaking Amy's line of vision with the beautiful boys.

"You meet BOTH Hedge AND Tsubasa?" said Blaze with a look of envy.

"Oh, so his last name is Hedge…" said Amy putting her finger on her chin and trailing of in thought.

"Amy!" exclaimed Blaze, snapping in Amy's face. "Focus, this is big! If you bet BOTH men in one day, in pretty much the same place, it means something! I know it does, I just can't remember," said Blaze, standing up strait. Amy's eyes trailed slowly to her manga again, but Blaze caught her and took the book. "Amy, we need to go see an expert!" Amy looked at her bleakly.

" Expert? In what, romance?" said Amy staring after her poor manga. Blaze through the manga to the back of the room and grabbed Amy's hand, dragging her out of the room, and locking the door. Blaze had changed into Skinny jeans and a Red hooded jacket; she had Red Converse as well.

"Yes, an expert in Romance" said Blaze as the walked down the hall. Well, actually, Blaze fast walked and Amy jogged so that she wouldn't trip. They went down the huge grand staircase and out of the Freshmen girls dorm, Through the large courtyard, passing the sophomore and junior dorms on each side and to the biggest dorm on the other side, the senior dorm. Amy's eyes grew wide as she saw it approaching.

"Blaze, are we going in there?" she said as they walked/jogged along.

"Of coarse, why would a senior come to a freshmen dorm, you want help, you go to her." And then they where through the huge ivory oak doors and in the main lobby. The décor here was purple instead of red like in the freshmen dorm. Huge couches and chairs where all around the four fireplaces. Many girls where sitting, talking or reading, or just relaxing. Some of them turned when Amy and Blaze came through. Some sneered and some just looked back to what ever they where doing. Now Amy was becoming curios _these girls are beautiful! _Thought Amy as she looked around. _Now I really do wonder why shadow even knows I exist. _She thought as Blaze dragged her up the huge stares. She stopped for a moment, looking at the signs pointing to dorms. She finally headed left and up three flights of stares. Amy could barely breathe by the time they where in the third floor left wing hallway. The décor remained purple. There was a huge window lighting up a large area with a hearth and many couches and chairs. Blaze stopped for a moment, then headed over there.

She went up to a group of girls all much older, taller and more developed than Amy or Blaze. There was a Grey wolf with dazzling yellow eyes, dressed in skinny jeans, a black very tight long sleeved shirt and whole socks. There was also a Rabbit, she had on torn jeans, and a blue tight, sweater and a bow tied around one ear. The third was a White bat, dressed in black and pink, she was sitting in an Armchair facing the window, the Rabbit sat on the edge of a couch near the chair and the wolf was perched on the arm of the chair. Blaze spoke to the Bat.

"Mrs. Rouge." She said bowing slightly. The Bat turned to her and smiled slightly, she was even more beautiful when she smiled.

"Ah, hello" her voice was deep and very attractive, as she turned Amy got a better view of what she was warring, Black skin tight pants, and a pink long sleeved shirt. "So" she said standing up, she was two feet taller than Blaze. "Are you here on business, or just wanna say 'hi'?" she looked down at Blaze with the beautiful half smile.

"No, my friend Amy needs some help," said Blaze, bringing Amy forward. By now she had caught her breath, so she looked up at the pretty bat steadily. Before Amy could say anything, the wolf and rabbit got up, they each walked over to different groups of girls (there where about five in this lounge area) and said something to them. They all got up and left the area, Rouge sat down in the armchair again, and gestured for them to sit on the couch. Once they where seated, Rouge began.

"So what's the problem?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Well, Amy was taking a walk and she meet…would it be safe to say their names?" she asked. Amy had no idea how Blaze knew all of this, as though she had been to see rouge before. It was only the second day of school, and they where both freshmen. The bat nodded and Blaze continued. "She meet _both_ Shadow _and_ Thorn Tsubasa" Rouge looked at her with interest, and then to Amy she said.

"Is that so?" Amy nodded. "Well, that is very strange, honey your pretty, and I know guys are gonna crazy about you by your second year…but he is a senior, and you don't exactly have the body of a women yet." She said. Any other girl who would have told her that, Amy would have been very mad, but for some reason, she trusted this young women's judgment, and knew if she said it, it must be true. "Amy, where did you meet Shadow, or did you meet Thorn first?" she asked.

"I meet Shadow first, by the lake I was taking the main path, and I meet him along the way, and he showed me the clearing around the huge oak tree." Rouge was very interested now.

" Really? That is very curious, you see, Amy, you have to use a certain power, most people have it here, to make that clearing appear, other wise, you just go around the oak without even noticing you passed it. He must have been waiting for you, sis you notice anyone following you?" she asked her. Amy shook her head 'no'. " Honey, I want you to answer me truthfully, all right, did he, you know, do anything to you?" she looked at Amy worriedly. Amy hadn't told Blaze that Shadow had technically held her to the ground and kissed her, for fear of the misconception Rouge had just made. What Shadow did, didn't count as sexual assault, at least, not to Amy.

"No, we just talked" she said. Rouge nodded.

"Could you tell me what about, if you don't mind?" she asked.

"Well, he told me that I was really stupid for trying to confront some girls who had threatened on of my friends, called me weak and said that if he hadn't been there, I would have gotten really hurt."

"Which girls?" asked Rouge. Amy thought for a moment

"I think the leaders name was Coal," said Amy. Rouge nodded.

"Then he had every right to tell you that, anyway, did anything else happen?"

"Well, he kinda…disappeared, and then Thorn came into the clearing, and we talked some more," said Amy.

"Did any of them seem like they where trying to flirt with you, or make a pass?" asked Rouge.

"No, it was just idle conversation." Rough nodded.

"Ok, I know what happed. Amy, you where followed by both Shadow and Thorn, but when Thorn saw shadow, he shrunk back until he left. Which means that they both wanted to talk to you, now, I'm really uncomfortable with the thought of a Freshmen girl as pretty as you, alone with a Senior boy as strong as Shadow, so, I advise you to not be alone with him to much, because he is perhaps the most unpredictable boy at this school, and I really don't want any of my younger students to get hurt, as for Thorn, well, he may just have a crush on you, or he didn't to disturb you and Shadow, so, I think they both kinda have a thing for you, its hard tell with Shadow though." She said, sitting back. Amy seemed disbelieving.

With all due respect, I think you made a mistake, Shadow would never do anything like that to me" she said. Rouge blinked her long eyelashes at Amy, then leaning forward, in a very serious tone she said.

"Do you know how rape works?" she said. Amy looked at her in surprise. When she hesitated, Rouge cut in again. " They do what? They either snatch you up right there, pr the _earn your trust _and get you alone." She said, her fast twisted with disgust. Amy nodded, in shocked silence.

"Alright" she whispered. "I'll be carful." Rouge nodded.

"You know I only scare you so that you know what to do, Amy," she said, laying a hand gently on her arm. "Because, I think we can be friends, and I don't want my friends hurt." She said quietly. Amy nodded; she felt she could be a friend with this pretty senior as well.

"Thanks you so much for your help" said Blaze standing up. Amy stood with her.

"Yes, thank you" she said, they both bowed slightly. Rouge nodded.

"I'll see you two around then, and Amy, remember to watch your self around older men at this school, rape is not a new problem among students." She said as they left. As if on cue, the girls began filing back into the area. Amy and Blaze went back into the courtyard. And back to the girls' dorm. They soon found Cream and Cosmo in the dinning hall, they all talked for a little while, then got up and moved to an out side area. They continued to talk until they all had to go do something separate. Amy walked the halls, exploring the school further.

(Amy's P.O.V.)

I didn't see him until I nearly tripped over him. Shadow was lying in the sun on the hill in a quite part of the school; his jacked was off as well as his shirt, his soft white chest bright against the dark contrast of his body. There was no one else around at the moment. He looked up as I stopped suddenly noticing him, then the last thing I expected happened, he smiled at me. And it sent shivers up my spine. By now, the fall day wasn't nearly as cold as it had been in the morning, so I had left the coat in my dorm.

He smiled at what my shirt said. He read it aloud. "Come to the dork side, we have video games." He laughed lightly. "What a cute shirt" he said. His laugh was so soft and smooth, I near shivered again. He patted the ground next to him, so I sat down. He made no move to put his shirt back on, I noticed. And Rouges words came echoing back to me. I shook them from my head angrily _so what if he doesn't put his shirt back on, I'm an undeveloped freshmen, what does he care? And he wouldn't show of for me anyway_ I thought to myself.

"That clearing, how did you make it appear?" I asked, almost without thinking. He looked at me sidelong for a moment.

"Simple, you hold up your hand" he held up his hand, " say or whisper, 'your late, now come' and it comes." He said simple. I made a note to remember to try that. "So you went to talk to Rouge, did she tell you I might try to rape you?" he asked. Amy was shocked.

"How did you know I went to see her?" he smiled slightly.

"Well, both I and Thorn followed you, I assume you would wonder about that."

"Well, yeah, she told me you might try to." I said flatly. "I didn't tell anyone about how you pinned me down and…" I trailed of, not knowing why I couldn't say that he had kissed me.

" Well, truthfully, I think you would be very fun to have in bed, but those are not at all my intensions, yet." He said. _Yet?!_ I thought frantically.

"Yet?" I repeated. He smiled at me, and I shivered again.

"Well, of coarse I wouldn't force myself on you, that would be very savage, I would ask you first. But as to the 'yet' I'm testing you, even right now, as we speak."

"What are you testing me on?" I asked, really curios,

"To see how different you are from every other love crazed sex crazed girl at this school, and every time I see something I like, you get a reward. Like a small kiss, or a hug." He said shrugging. I stood up in out rage.

"That's ridicules! And anyway, how can I be further tested if I know about it, and how do you even know if I _want _TO KISS ME!" I yelled. But a strange look crossed his face.

"Because, you don't know what I like, and I know you want just about every part of me." He said smiling. I stared at him in rage.

_"How dare you," _I screamed. Suddenly, I felt him grab my ankle, and before I knew it, he had tripped me. I felt his arms around me before I hit the ground, then he was on top of me again, quietly he whispered.

"I like"

*****

_Yeah, another cliffhanger! "Smacks self" don't worry, the next one is coming fast. _


	7. A Girlfriend?

_Ok, where back! Um, sorry for not warning about some of the content in the last chapter… *__**+w+**__*_

She felt his lips and tongue brush lightly in her mouth and then his weight was gone. She was blushing madly as she sat up. He was leaning on one arm to the side of her, smiling. She looked at him with hard eyes. But some how, she couldn't get the words of protest that where racing through her mind out of her mouth.

"Well, I guess I know you don't mind your rewards" he said smiling. Amy blushed even harder. She didn't know where to look, and the thought of something like that happening again and again with no warning both scared and pleased her.

"You…you…" she tried to think of a word, but nothing came to mind, "you…" she trailed off, and Shadow nodded.

"Good, your still trying to insult me" he moved over slightly to where hr had been lying and lie down again. Putting his arms behind his head and looking up at the sky. She stared at him, than looked away.

"I guess…I'm just going to have to…to avoid you…" she said, still shaky. He nodded.

"You can run, but you cant hide, unless you really, really want me leave you alone, than you can run and hide," he sat up and looked at her. "If you want me to stop testing you, if you really feel nothing for me, than say it" he leaned closer to her. "Right now"

"I…" She put her finger to her chin. "I know I feel something for you…I'm just really unsure of what it is," she smiled at him. "I must really hate you," she said. He looked at her for a moment.

"So, because you feel something that you don't know what it is, you assume its hate?" he asked.

"No, no" she said holding up her finger. " It means it because I'm really annoyed and frustrated with you." She thought for a moment. "Actually, I've always been able to identify my feelings for guys, always, always, always." She looked at him. " You must be some kind of mean entity sent from some one who hates me to get me really mad." She said. He smiled even wider.

"So, you're not only different, but you're cute as well, good." He said nodding. After a moment, he paused. "Your friends are coming, not that I care, but I'm sure you don't want rumors flying, especially after your little visit with Rouge." Amy nodded.

"I want to say I'll see you around, but I'm not sure if I want to see you around…so bye" he gave no sign he heard her, just closed his eyes and continued Day dreaming.

"Amy? Amy where are you?" came Creams shrill voice. Amy stood up quickly and raced down the hill, waving good-bye to Shadow.

"I'm here" Called Amy. Cream raced down the hall to her.

"Amy, I just found out, did you know Shadow has a girl friend?" she asked hugging her. Blaze came up behind her with Cosmo in toe. Amy went wide-eyed with shock.

"Hmm, Amy, that's just another reason to stay away from him," said Blaze, crossing her arms. Cosmo looked at Blaze in confusion.

"Another reason?" asked Cosmo. "Wait," she said turning to Amy, what do you have to do with him?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling together. Amy sighed, and told them about her experience, leaving out Thorn. Cosmos eyes grew wide, Cream growing and innocent blank expression.

"Well, that is a little…suspicious…and Shadow is very unpredictable." Said Cosmo.

"Why are you all so worried about this!" said Amy tightly. "He didn't do anything to me." She pointed out.

"But Amy, who's to say he wont" cut in Blaze, "Look, I've been reading about this school, its rated number four of ten for rape, and inappropriate relation ships. And that is because of the students," she sighed. "Amy, I hate to admit it, but your really pretty, and your really stupid sometimes, where the only things keeping you from falling behind those whores." Said Blaze. Amy glared at them. Then quietly she whispered.

"I have to go"

"No!" Cosmo and Blaze said at once. "You're not going to go find him," continued Blaze. Amy's glare deepened on the cat, Blaze meet Amy's stare evenly.

(_Amy's P.O.V.)_

Who was Blaze to tell me what to do? If I wanted to see him, I would, I had to find out about this girlfriend rumor anyway.

"No" I said, cutting some one off. "I…I have to go."

"NO!" came the almost immediate response.

"Hell no Amy, your Crazy if you think your going to him alone." Said Blaze sternly. But I ignored her, my body turning itself, I had to see him, I had to. I started walking back the way I came. Then when one of them spoke again, I dashed. I ran faster than I ever had, the halls and corridors passing in a blur. I was dimly away of someone only a few yards behind me, screaming my name. Blaze was a good runner, and Cosmo and Cream where only a little behind us.

"Amy, stop, right now!" she yelled at me, But I didn't, I was breathing hard, but something was pushing me on, giving me energy, I had never had before, I was coming to a turn, and as I rounded the corner, I slammed into something, some one. Some one that should have fallen under my wait and speed but didn't. Instead, only I fell. I looked up; I opened my eyes, to see a grey-sleeved arm. I looked up to see who had caught me, and was holding me Captive. My eyes widened as they meet the Bright, but concerned eyes of a golden hedgehog.

"Amy" he breathed, and then smiled. "Where's the fire?" he asked. Still holding me. Just then Blaze rounded the corner at full speed, running a little past us. She collapsed on the ground, breathing hard.

"A-my, you-id-idiot" she panted. "You-stu-pid li-ttle hedge-hog." She then noticed Thorn. "Hey man, nice catch," she said breathing a little easer. Then Cream and Cosmo rounded the corner breathing just as hard.

"Amy" they both panted. He smiled down at me.

"What did you do? Grow wings?" he asked and laughed. " From what I hear, Blaze is one of the best runners at the school, second on the track team to only a senior." He laughed again. Blaze stood up fully now.

"Yeah Amy, seriously. Why did you run?" she asked. It was then I remembered where I was going. I began squirming, trying to break his hold, without any luck.

"Let me go, I have to go!" I said, frustrated, still struggling. He frowned at me.

"I don't think your friend want you alone Amy, your have such a pretty face, there are a lot of really strong guys around here, and they really like girls." he said.

"Yes" I practically shouted, "That's why I have to go!"

"Go where?" breathed Cream. "What's going on, I'm confused?" she said.

I continued to struggle, ignoring her. Then Thorn did something I never expected, he leaned down, and lightly kissed me on the cheek. That shut me up and me stop struggling.

"Then what is it Amy?" he asked Softly. " If you need to go somewhere, at least let me come with you" I looked around at my friends, they all seemed to be waiting for me to answer. Finally I sighed. If I could out run Blaze, I could get Thorn alone, and out run him to, and find Shadow.

"Alright fine." Blaze nodded. "I trust this guy, he's also not as weird as him"

"Ok, I guess along as your with him, your ok, come on," she said to Cream and Cosmo. "We should get back" she waved at me, and I thought I saw her wink, as if to say, 'see, there are nice guys a lot closer to your age'. The others followed. And soon the where out of site.

"So, do tell," said Thorn, releasing me finally. "Why you where in such a hurry to get somewhere…or away from your friends" I looked at him for moment, contemplating whether I should tell him about my condition or not.

"Um…I don't think I can tell you…" I said, looking away. He sighed, I looked back hurriedly, afraid I had offended him. But he was smiling slightly, and it nearly melted my heart.

"That's just fine with me, I'll still follow you, when you get where your going, I'll just wait." I sighed, shaking him would be hard.

"Listen, I need to find someone…" I said, He leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms.

"Well, your looking at one of the best trackers at this school, no one can beat me, not even at Follow sensei." I looked at him for a moment.

"Follow sensei?" I asked.

"Yeah, its game we play at P.E. where you follow the teacher, or more like find him and follow him. It's pretty fun, but sometimes they make you test a night, that's when it gets creepy, anyway, who do you need to find?" I paused for a moment.

"His name is Shadow: I said, hesitantly. Thorn nodded.

"Well that sucks!" he said cheerfully.

"Come again?" I asked confused. Thorn laughed.

"He's me only opponent in Follow sensei, actually, he only a few other guys are the only reason I don't rule at every thing in P.E. anyway, do you need to track, him, mark him or shadow him?" she looked at him for a moment, suddenly wondering what exactly he was capable of.

"I just need to find him, and talk to him," I said.

"Alright, that's easy" he walked over to the other side of the Corridor, the one that looked over into the forest and another one of the courtyards. He looked out for a moment, then closed his eyes, and twitched his ears. I waited I silence not wanting to disturb him. After a moment, he turned back to me, put his figure to his lips and motioned for me to come to him. "Ok, now this isn't necessary, but its more safe, and a lot more fun. Where gonna sneak up on him" he said in a whisper.

"You already know where he is?" I asked surprised.

"Yup, can you scale a wall?"

"What!" I asked in a loud whisper.

"Climb a wall," he said.

"I can climb a fence…" I said warily.

"Hmm, no good, alight, get on my back" he said, kneeling down.

"Um, why?" I asked, taking a step back," he laughed.

"Because, I have to carry you, or is seeing Shadow not that important." I bit her lower lip. At all costs I had to get to Shadow, and at the moment, it seemed like the only way. I could see sunset approaching, and I knew it would be impossible to spot his dark fur in the night, so I lowered myself on his back, clasping my arms around his neck, he pushed me up further, and stood, his arms around my legs. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," I said. With that, he leapt out over the railing (we where on the second floor) and on to the branches of a nearby tree (the branches where only about an inch thick at the points where he was standing.) then, in no more than a second, he turned and leapt up onto the wall, and began to scale it (no hands, just running) within seconds, we where past the third and fourth story, actually picking up speed. I had know idea how he was doing this, but I didn't want to look down and find out, so I closed my eyes, and held onto him tighter.

We pasted the fifth story, then the sixth, and now we where on the roof. I opened my eyes wearily, when I noticed we weren't moving. We where standing on the roof, and two buildings over, I saw another person, standing on the roof. I couldn't see who it was, but I had a good idea. Thorn had found Shadow, on the roof; I never would have found him had it not been for Thorns help. The sky began to turn crimson, as the sun loomed closer to the Horizon.

I was suddenly aware that Thorn hadn't put me down, was still holding me…his hands a place I never aloud any boy to touch before.

"…Thorn, are you gonna put me down?" I asked quietly. HE didn't respond, instead, he ran forward, and leapt over the gap between the building we where on (as well as over the next building) and onto the one the black hedgehog loomed over.

_Hoped you liked it, and I'm so sorry it took so long_, _please R&R, I have a lot of stuff going on right now _


	8. Poisons and Fawns

_Hi!!!! It's been a long time, I'm so sorry for not updating anything! Um, I've had writers block for a pretty long time, k so…from here out, I'm just gonna wing it. I apologize if it starts to get bad or something, THIS WILL NOT BECOME A VAMPIRE ROMANCE! I PROMISE ON MY LIFE! (Sighs) ok, let's see how my old mind is doing (no yaoi hitomi, this story will have NO yaoi, you have other stories for that, leave this alone) aaaaand here we go!_

And there he stood, in the dying light of the past day. I slide off of Thorn's back and stood facing him. He didn't turn around, but I knew he was aware of our presence.

"S-shadow?" I stuttered, trying to get the words to form, why was this bugging me so much, well, he was acting a little too friendly with me if he had a girlfriend. He turned just then, staring directly at me. I looked stunned into his eyes, it was as if they were holes in his head, allowing the light from behind him to emit from there depths, they seemed to glow, blood red.

"Yes, Mrs. Rose" again with the formality, seriously, who was this guy?

"I…um" I suddenly remembered that Thorn was still there, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to hear this, it was between shadow and I. I glanced at him and he seemed to get the message, he backed away, towards the end of the building and jumped down, I knew he wouldn't leave though; he didn't trust Shadow anymore than my friends did. "I…heard some things about you, and, I know that they probably aren't true…but-"

"If they probably aren't true than why are you asking?" he said, cutting me off. I looked up, ready to shoot him a death glare, but found him only a few feet in front of me. There was no calm in his eyes this time, only a cold expression, that I couldn't quiet call anger. I couldn't imagine him angry at me; I was just asking a question after all.

"I heard, someone say that you have a girlfriend" I said as quick as I could, not wanting to stutter again. It made me feel weak, I hated that feeling.

"And who told you this?" he asked calmly. This caught me off guard. I suddenly felt my mind go blank. Cream had said this, _Cream, _not that she wasn't reliable. But, she was 12. In a panic, I realized he had avoided the question.

"Is that true" he stared coolly at me, I could feel the blush blooming on my cheeks. When he didn't speak I knew he was trying to distract me. Well I refused. "Answer me!" then he did something even more strange, he smirked at me, and I thought my heart would leap out of my throat.

"A certain fawn likes to think of herself as my girlfriend, even though the most romantic encounter we have ever had was when she was a freshmen and we were paired for dancing in physical education." He said. I would have loved to see him dance, just not with who I think it was.

"So, it's not true?" I asked

"I have to say, I'm surprised that you would believe something like that, just because some giddy girl told you" he said, relaxing his stance and crossing his arms.

"You still haven't said it's not true" I stated, still a little weary.

"Alright, alright, it's not true." He said. "Happy?" he smiled. I smiled back, weakly

"Yes, thanks" I turned to call to Thorn but I felt him grab my arm. I turned back towards him, as best I could with my arm held captive, to find him a lot closer than expected, I made a little squeak of surprise. He smirked down at me,

"Why would you care If I were in a relationship with another student?" he said, as if he knew the answer, I was pretty sure he did.

"We'll if your gonna be _testing_ me" I made an air quote sign with my free hand. "Then don't you think it would be kinda wrong if you were already in a relationship." I said back, trying to act as casual as possible with our bodies being so close. He seemed to think for a moment, then he nodded and released my arm.

"Is that all you wanted from me?" he asked, I nodded. "Then I bid you adieu" he bowed and kissed my hand. Then his frame seemed to become blurred and he suddenly wasn't standing there. I looked around in confusion.

"Don't be too surprised" Thorns voice startled me.

"Come again?" I asked.

"That disappearing trick, you'll learn it when you're a junior." He was standing on the edge of the building. "Ready to go back down?" he asked, giving me an ear to ear grin.

"I have a feeling this involves free falling?" I asked. He took my hand.

"Only for half the time" he said smiling, then jerked me over the edge with him, off of the six story building.

That night, because class started tomorrow, Blaze and I went to bed early. I found my dreams full of The ebony hedgehog, except he was always out of my reach, or one meter too far away. Blaze woke me up the next morning, and we both put on our uniforms and went to the dining hall for breakfast. Afterwards, we had our first classes, mine just happened to be chemistry, which isn't what you're thinking, no mixing chemicals or periodic tables of elements, chemistry was the 'fake name' for poisons, which scared the hell out of me when I walked into the class and saw a very huge snake in a very small container sitting on the teachers desk. This was a mix class of freshmen and sophomores. No surprise to see that fawn girl, with a few of her mob, repeating the class. I sat down near the middle of the class; there group to the left of me, and some other people to the right. It was a fairly small class.

I sat down, and was about to get my things out of my backpack when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see the Fawn staring all too sweetly down at me. She had her over coat off, and I could see her red bra through her shirt. Most likely on purpose.

"So hey, I hear you've been hanging out with Shad" she said, crossing her arms, making her breast look bigger. I hated the nick name, he probably did to. I nodded, giving her a hard stare. "Well, look, don't take this personally" I wouldn't "But if you think you have a chance, you'd better forget it, he's…well, not available." She said, glancing at her group, who snickered.

"As Far as I know, he's not attached, and what makes you think I want to be wit him anyway, he's like, four years older than me." That was actually true; I wasn't exactly interested in being his girlfriend. The fawn just smirked, and then she suddenly became serious and leaned in close.

"Look, honeys, all of the guys in the senior class are my territory, no other freshmen, and no other sophomores. All mine, got it?" her words were slowly filling with venom. "So if you think he likes you, even in the slightest bit, then you are like, so stupid. And you better get it through your head, none of those guys will ever like you, you look way to smart and you like, don't put out at all. He's just being nice to you, you know, and that's it" she stood up strait and smiled down at me. I gave her the blankest stare I could.

"You really are stupid little bitch, you know that?" I said in a monotone. She looked down at, glaring. She opened her mouth but then the door opened, and a sharp voice said.

"Take you seats, we begin now" the fawn went back to her chair and sat, the others following suit. I turned to the front to see that our teacher was a tall blue wolf. He had quick yellow eyes and a long scruffy tail. He began writhing things on the board, and my school year had begun.

_Sorry for such a short chapter -.- I'll try to write more later, till then… by by, oh! R and R please!_


End file.
